A hand-held apparatus with an operating lever customarily comprises one or more safety elements so that the operating lever can only be actuated by a previous or a simultaneous movement of the safety element. It should be prevented in this manner that the apparatus is inadvertently turned on. Such a safety element is especially required for electrical tools in order to avoid the danger of injuring a user. There are numerous different systems for safety elements in hand-guided apparatuses.
For example, two safety elements can be provided, where the first safety element actuates the second safety element in order to release the operating lever. Usually, these safety elements are actuated in the same direction. However, this constellation is increasingly prohibited for electrically operated apparatuses.
Furthermore, two safety elements can be provided that require a recess or a milled-out area in the handle or the housing of the apparatus. However, this reduces the stability of the handle or of the housing.